


Go to Lapin

by Koscy



Series: Chaos in the Cathedral [3]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign: A Crown of Candy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dissociation, Gen, I'm so sorry, Major spoilers for Episode 6, POV Liam Wilhelmina Jawbreaker (third person), Sad, This is a retelling of Episode 6, dialogue is verbatim from the episode, technically the last few sentences are post-episode, this is the saddest thing i have ever written, written before the episode 7 premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koscy/pseuds/Koscy
Summary: The battle from Episode 6, Chaos in the Cathedral, from Liam's POV
Series: Chaos in the Cathedral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Go to Lapin

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way sadder than I ever thought possible, so I want to give as clear a warning as I can. I'm assuming if you clicked on this you have watched the episode the fic is based on. The last two paragraphs of this fic describe Preston dying and Liam's deep grief from that. Liam dissociates almost completely because of the grief. Please be aware of your own limits and triggers when reading this and take care of yourself. The depth of sadness caught me off-guard as I was writing it, but I felt I needed to be true to what I thought Liam would be going through after losing Preston. All I can say is I'm sorry and all I can hope is that at least one person appreciates that I wrote this, even though it is heart-wrenching. All comments welcomed.

In one sentence the Pontifex excommunicates King Amethar, denounces him as an oath-breaker and adulterer, calls the princesses bastards, declares that Candia is now a rebel nation under Duke Jawbreaker, and calls for the Candians present to be arrested. Before Liam is able to process the fact that he might technically be a prince now, Princess Jet runs up to the Pontifex yelling, "I'd rather be a bastard than a fool who believes in a bulb. If it's a fucking war you want it's a fucking war you got."

Sir Theobald guards the princess against Sir Bonathan and declares, "Fuck the Bulb!" Liam watches in astonishment as Jet stabs the Pontifex with the water dagger and the King rushes up and throws the princess all the way to the second-story balcony. Priests with crossbows move out from their hiding places on the balcony and one of the bolts hits Liam but he barely registers the pain. He must figure out what to do. What can he do? There’s a Fructeran noble in front of him, maybe he can try to convince him to help them. No, that probably wouldn’t work. If he moved up to on top of the altar he should be able to cast Pass Without a Trace and cover all of his companions, but fighting has already started so that probably wouldn’t be very helpful. He looks down at Peppermint Preston, should he send him up to Jet? Should he just have him hide? Liam really isn’t a war guy, he hates that he’s in this position and almost feels frozen, but he has to do something.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of all those thoughts, Liam casts Hunter’s Mark, and with sweet magic and the smell of peppermint, frozen red and white energy swirls around and puts the mark on Sir Bonathan. Liam then takes his crossbow and shoots a bolt at the knight, hitting him. Preston follows his master’s lead and charges the French fry man but bounces of his shield.

Then a voice comes from the shadows, "Witch, is that the spell you cast on me? I will see it undone," and Sir Keradin Deeproot emerges. "I know that the spell still lingers on me. Bulb save me," the carrot says as he attacks Liam with his mace, nearly bringing the young ranger to his knees.

Lapin is there in an instant, casting Fly on Sir Theobald, moving in between Liam and Sir Keradin and healing Liam with the sweet magic of the Sugarplum Fairy. The ranger looks at the rabbit who is trying to save him even though it could mean his ex-communication from the Church and possibly even death, and thinks to himself, _does this mean Lapin doesn’t hate me?_ Before he has the chance to voice his question, Theo grabs him and Preston and flies them up to the balcony where Jet is, flipping everyone off and shouting, “Long live the Sweetening Path!” all the way there. Then as soon as Theo puts Liam and Preston down he is off again to grab Ruby and brings her up to them as well.

Liam looks for a way for them to escape, but the only possible way is if they somehow destroy the crossbeams in the stone windows. Liam and Preston together try to charge one of the second-story windows, but the studry stone does not budge at all. Suddenly he hears a scream from a familiar voice and turns around to see Lapin fall to the ground unconscious after taking three swings from Sir Keradin’s mace.

Amethar is able to get up the second story with the help of his daughters and charges one of the windows with his mighty greatsword, greatly damaging the crossbeam. Liam turns to Peppermint Preston, his best friend and loyal companion. The window will probably break with one more strong hit, and then all of them will be able to escape, except Lapin. Lapin is on the floor and surrounded by enemies. Liam does the only thing he can think of that might just give the Chancellor a chance at surviving this.

“Go to Lapin.”

Preston flies down to the prone rabbit and curls up on his chest, hopefully giving some comfort and support as Lapin fights unconsciousness. Liam then rushes over to the damaged window and tries to shoulder ram it, but to no avail. He doesn’t realize the true danger he put Preston in until he turns around and sees Sir Keradin raise his mace and attack the peppermint pig. With two swings, Preston stops moving. Liam is completely frozen. He cannot think, he’s not even sure if he’s breathing. Time has no meaning as he realizes his best friend is dying and there’s no way to save him or the Chancellor now.

Jet grabs him and they jump through the broken window onto the ground behind the cathedral. Apparently Theobald was able to break the window, but Liam doesn’t really care. He hears shouting and thinks it has to do with King Amethar but he isn’t really present enough to understand the words. He doesn’t remember moving, but suddenly he is facing the window of the cathedral and sees Sir Keradin make the final blow against Lapin’s prone body. Then he is running with the royal family and Sir Theobald, though he doesn’t feel like he is actually in charge of his movements. He simply runs until they tell him to stop. When they are finally able to sit and rest for a moment, Liam slumps down and becomes a sobbing mess. He thinks the princesses embrace him, holding him as he cries, but he can’t actually feel it. He feels nothing but crushing sorrow and grief as he eventually falls asleep exhausted in their arms.


End file.
